


Di dissimulazioni e necessità

by Raachi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor Arthur Pendragon, Hand Jobs, M/M, Room of Requirement, Slytherin Merlin (Merlin), Students, Teenage Dorks
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: «La Stanza delle Necessità» commenta Merlin, guardandosi intorno. «È uno scherzo?»La porta sbatte dietro di loro e Arthur lo sorpassa spintonandolo dalla spalla.«Ouch!» protesta il ragazzo, guardandolo male e massaggiandosi la zona colpita. «Ti ricordo che mi hai anche atterrato, con i tuoi pugni. Sono ancora dolorante e pieno di lividi».
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 3
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Di dissimulazioni e necessità

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al P0rn Fest 14 e alla Maritombola 11 su LandeDiFandom.  
>  **Prompt P0rn Fest:** MERLIN (BBC), Arthur Pendragon/Merlin, Hogwarts!AU, "Ti voglio!" "Oggi mi hai preso a pugni" "Dissimulavo!"  
>  **Prompt Maritombola:** 3\. Divano

Arthur non si perde in preamboli, quando decide di dirottare il giovane Serpeverde con solo un ordine sussurrato all’orecchio: «Ti voglio!».

Non fosse per la costrizione che gli impone sul braccio, una stretta ferrea seguita da uno strattone, basterebbe il tono perentorio, di chi è abituato a veder soddisfatto ogni capriccio, a far sì che Merlin lo segua senza battere ciglio. Basterebbe sapere che è il rampollo della casata purosangue dei Pendragon, Grifondoro da generazioni, che vanta, a dire del _principino_ , discendenza da niente poco di meno che Godric stesso, e studenti, professori, tutti, avrebbero chiuso la bocca mettendosi a sua completa disposizione.

Merlin, tuttavia, è solo un idiota a cui tutto questo non interessa. Non gli importa entrare nelle sue grazie, né di arruffianarselo per riceverne favori; non ha mai imparato a stare al proprio posto, né sa tenere la bocca chiusa. Eppure, in uno strano modo, un modo tutto loro, sono legati l’uno all’altro – a prescindere dalla profezia di cui Arthur non è a conoscenza e che è stata consegnata a Merlin durante il primo anno; anche in una situazione differente, il giovane Serpeverde avrebbe fatto di tutto per l’amico.

Il respiro del Grifondoro gli solletica l’incavo tra spalla e collo, riscaldandolo dentro e sulle gote. Merlin vorrebbe mostrarsi offeso e arrabbiato, e non lusingato. «Oggi mi hai preso a pugni» riesce a ribattere, arcuando entrambe le sopracciglia.

«Dissimulavo!» sbotta Arthur con stizza, roteando gli occhi, e stringe il suo braccio per fermarlo. Sono arrivati a destinazione.

Oh, certo. Come aveva fatto a non capirlo? Stupido Merlin.

Il Serpeverde scuote la testa, rassegnato, e immagina che quello sia anche lo stesso pensiero di Arthur che borbotta ancora scocciato, mentre apre la porta e lo spinge all’interno della stanza.

Chiunque avrebbe capito che i pugni servissero a non far scoprire al circolo della Tavola Rotonda – in realtà, i Cavalieri della Tavola Rotonda, ovvero i membri della squadra di Quidditch del Grifondoro, nonché amici stretti di Arthur – la loro… non-sanno-bene-cosa-sia. Relazione? Amicizia speciale?

Agli occhi degli studenti, che si fanno grasse risate nel vedere un Serpeverde seguire come un cagnolino un Grifondoro, il loro rapporto sembra essere di sudditanza, come se Merlin fosse lo schiavetto di Arthur. In realtà, è tutta colpa di quest’ultimo, del suo caratteraccio, della sua altezzosità; al principino piace ordinare questo e quello, e Merlin di qua e Merlin di là… È come se provasse uno strano gusto a seviziarlo. Merlin, poi, è anche altrettanto pazzo da lasciarglielo fare, e non perché è un Pendragon, o perché vive in un castello, o perché naviga nell’oro.

Forse, in fondo come tutti, subisce il suo fascino e il suo carisma, ma, al contrario del resto del mondo, Merlin lo tratta come avrebbe fatto con un compagno di Casa o di scuola normale. Ed ogni volta che Arthur gli chiede di portargli pergamene o libri, o svolgergli i compiti, riesce sempre a negarsi.

O, almeno, gli sarebbe piaciuto… E così, finisce sempre che acconsenti comunque a dargli una mano, cercando di rimanere nei confini di un rapporto tra pari che, per fortuna, si fonda su una reciproca lealtà, sul fatto che entrambi si sarebbero fatti in quattro l’uno per l’altro. E Arthur ha un difficile cammino davanti a sé poiché i nemici di Uther avevano riflesso su di lui le colpe del padre; ma, diversamente da Uther che non tollera i figli di Babbani e i Babbani in generale, Arthur riserva a tutti, indifferentemente, lo stesso rispetto.

«La Stanza delle Necessità» commenta Merlin, guardandosi intorno. «È uno scherzo?»

La porta sbatte dietro di loro e Arthur lo sorpassa spintonandolo dalla spalla.

«Ouch!» protesta il ragazzo, guardandolo male e massaggiandosi la zona colpita. «Ti ricordo che mi hai anche atterrato, con i tuoi pugni. Sono ancora dolorante e pieno di lividi».

«Ma quanto ti lagni, Merlin! Sii uomo» replica l’altro, osservando compiaciuto l’operato magico della Stanza. «Dove altro saremmo potuti andare? L’ultima volta ti è venuto il mal di schiena per la scomodità dei banchi dell’aula di Incantesimi. Nelle docce degli spogliatoi del Campo da Quidditch non c’è abbastanza spazio. Eviterei anche il parco, visto com’è andata a finire stamattina» riflette senza vero intento. «O vuoi provare gli uffici dei professori?»

«Cos-?! No, Arthur!» Merlin non vuole nemmeno pensare all’eventualità di essere sorpresi dai loro professori in atteggiamenti un po’ troppo amichevoli. «Intendevo quello» spiega indicando con il mento davanti a sé, anche se Arthur gli volge le spalle. «Il divano» esplicita, tra il divertito e l’incredulo. «Insomma… un divano? Davvero? Potevi pensare a un letto, mi sarei accontentato».

Arthur si volta con la fronte aggrottata, come se la risposta fosse stata ovvia e il Serpeverde fosse troppo stupido da non capirlo. «Avevo una certa fretta» dice, infatti, e prende posto sul suddetto divano. Si spinge contro lo schienale, affonda bene il sedere sui cuscini e, soddisfatto, si rilassa allungando e incrociando le gambe davanti a sé e le braccia dietro la testa. «È più morbido di qualunque materasso esistente su questa terra, signorino. Provare per credere» gli espone il verdetto con un sorriso canzonatorio.

Merlin lo guarda con scetticismo, ma lo raggiunge. Al contrario del compagno, si siede senza fare troppi teatrini, ma vuole comunque tastare di persona la veridicità delle sue parole. Non è che non si fidi di Arthur… Perché si fida, si fida davvero di lui, anche quando la sua impulsività e mancanza di analisi cacciano entrambi nei guai; tuttavia, non si sarebbe sorpreso nello scoprire di essere stato raggirato.

Stranamente, Merlin deve dargli ragione ma, prima di rifilargli una sagace battuta, sente le sue dita sfiorargli la guancia tumida ed esala un verso di fastidio, tra sorpresa e dolore.

«Perché non sei andato in Infermeria?» domanda Arthur, e Merlin giura di aver percepito preoccupazione e, addirittura, dispiacere nella sua voce.

Il Grifondoro lo afferra dal mento per ispezionare il viso del ragazzo da destra a sinistra, da sotto a sopra, e le sue dita premono dove Merlin non avrebbe dovuto sentire dolore, eppure sussulta e sibila stringendo i denti, comprendendo così di avere un po’ sottovalutato la gravità dei danni riportati.

«Il primo pugno è stato abbastanza forte, avresti dovuto farti vedere da Madama Chips» sentenzia Arthur alla fine. «E qua si sta già gonfiando» continua, picchiettando la punta dell’indice sulla palpebra inferiore dell’occhio destro. Ormai, a forza di partite di Quidditch aveva sviluppato una certa esperienza in ematomi, fratture e quant’altro, e Merlin sa bene che, almeno su quello, lui non scherzerebbe mai.

«Vuoi dire che dopo ci sei andato leggero?» domanda, scettico.

Arthur schiocca la lingua sul palato e l’espressione furba dice più di quanto avrebbe fatto a parole.

«Ah» emette, allora, basito. Quella gentilezza sarebbe stata abbastanza strana per essere da Arthur, per essere vera. Peccato che per lui non vi era stata alcuna differenza tra un pugno e l’altro.

Arthur alza un angolo delle labbra. «Sei troppo gracilino, Merlin. Con un paio di muscoli in più, non saresti caduto a terra tanto facilmente».

 _Ah-ah_ , ride sarcastico il Serpeverde tra sé. Non è certamente Arthur ad aver dimenticato di essere un mago, di frequentare la migliore scuola di magia e stregoneria, e che, per natura, un mago agita la sua bacchetta e non braccia e gambe per aria.

«Magari, avresti potuto pensare a una tecnica di dissimulazione meno violenta» replica, saccente.

Arthur stringe le palpebre in due fessure. «La prossima volta ti pietrifico» lo sfida.

Merlin gongola con una certa sicurezza. «Ti disarmerei in men che non si dica». E i ruoli, per una volta, sarebbero stati invertiti.

«Ti piacerebbe» sogghigna il ragazzo.

Oh, sì che gli sarebbe piaciuto e sì, ci sarebbe anche riuscito. Merlin ha un raro talento nella magia, possiede enormi poteri che, nonostante sia al sesto anno di scuola, ancora sta imparando a gestire e di cui nessuno è a conoscenza, men che meno Arthur, che a malapena sa dei suoi Eccezionale in ogni disciplina – tranne Pozioni che lo mette sempre un po’ di più alla prova.

Eppure, c’è qualcosa che non torna, che stride in quel quadro in cui Merlin è il vincitore e Arthur lo sconfitto. Forse è colpa di un sogno di cui non riesce a definire i dettagli, ma dal quale si risveglia spesso con un enorme vuoto nel petto, lo stomaco rimescolato e fradicio di sudori freddi. Forse, più probabilmente, è colpa del loro primo turbolento incontro durante il primo anno di Merlin; allora, lui aveva sfidato Arthur per vendicare un ragazzino che aveva disobbedito alle sue precise indicazioni. Il duello era stato un totale insuccesso, pur con l’ausilio degli Incantesimi Non Verbali che tanto bene gli riuscivano anche allora.

O forse, il mondo si sarebbe capovolto, fermato e distrutto semmai Arthur fosse stato battuto da qualcuno. Il _suo_ mondo sarebbe andato in mille pezzi se Arthur…

Merlin sbatte le palpebre sugli occhi lucidi e non riesce ad individuare l’origine di tali, cupi pensieri. È come se giacessero all’interno del proprio inconscio ad aspettare il momento giusto per scatenarsi.

Si aggrappa al braccio di Arthur e alle sue iridi azzurre, brillanti a causa delle fiamme nel camino davanti al divano – ah, c’è un camino? –, accese da quel _ti voglio_ che riecheggia nella propria testa e ogni cosa sembra tornare a posto, ogni paura dimenticata.

Arthur disegna il contorno delle sue labbra con il pollice e osserva svanire il guizzo di preoccupazione negli occhi dell’altro. Credendo sia colpa del pessimo trattamento che gli aveva riservato quella mattina, lo bacia lentamente, come poche volte, gustando la morbidezza della sua bocca; ma, nonostante quella premura, lo sente irrigidirsi.

«Oh, andiamo» soffia, allontanandosi. «È solo un graffietto», ed è così minuscolo che neppure l’ha notato. Ha sentito solo il sapore ferroso del sangue quando gli ha succhiato il labbro superiore.

Così, ritenta con quello inferiore e questa volta Merlin non protesta e si rilassa, mentre Arthur esplora la sua bocca con la lingua. Gli risponde con più trasporto e, allora, il Grifondoro lo spinge supino con le spalle quasi fuori dal divano, in una posizione abbastanza scomoda. Per evitare il torcicollo, e i brontolii che ne sarebbero conseguiti, Merlin scivola in basso fino a quando non incontra il suo ginocchio e si ritrova così in una posizione un po’ scombinata, un po’ raffazzonata. Adattarsi alla larghezza del divano non è facile e, seppur accogliente come il materasso di un letto, è decisamente troppo piccolo per due persone.

Interrompono il bacio solo per mancanza di aria e Arthur ne approfitta per far scivolare la mano sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, provocandogli un piccolo suono tra la sorpresa e l’eccitazione. La presa del Grifondoro è salda e, proprio come in un duello in cui, prima, si studia l’avversario e, poi, si colpisce, gli accarezza l’asta che comincia a tendere il tessuto e, solo dopo, comincia a stimolarlo.

«Qui non ti fa male» sogghigna Arthur, sentendolo rabbrividire e ansimare.

Merlin rilascia un sospiro. No, non ha male ma inizia a spasimare per il motivo opposto. Così, lo strattona dal colletto della camicia per ricongiungere le loro labbra, quasi con rabbia, e le morde pur di impegnarlo in altro – è imbarazzante con quanto poco lui riesca ad accenderlo –, ignorando persino le fitte di dolore scaturite dal labbro.

Arthur affonda le dita tra i suoi capelli e tira ridendo, gli fa arcuare il collo e fa strusciare la propria coscia contro la sua erezione. Adora portare in superficie quel lato orgoglioso e testardo di Merlin; non per nulla è un Serpeverde, per quanto possa essere fuori dai canoni.

Merlin ansima e, d’un tratto, si sente strattonare. Scivola lateralmente, ritrovandosi contro lo schienale, e strabuzza gli occhi quando vede Arthur che si inginocchia sul pavimento, davanti a lui.

«No!» si ribella e reagisce cercando di tirarlo di nuovo su, in piedi, seduto, accanto o sopra di lui, ma non… non in quella posizione.

«No?» gli chiede Arthur, inclinando la testa, e insieme al luccichio malizioso c’è tenerezza nei suoi occhi azzurri. C’è tenerezza nei cerchi che disegna all’interno delle sue cosce.

Merlin deglutisce, diviso. Certo che vuole, vuole tutto quello che ha intenzione di fargli ed anche più, ma… Sembra così sbagliato che Arthur Pendragon si prostri davanti a lui, un umile mago con origini babbane da parte di madre.

Il Grifondoro ride, piacevolmente sorpreso. «Questa è nuova». Merlin è l’unico a trattarlo e a considerarlo per quello che è, un ragazzino viziato, e invece… Sotto sotto, sembrerebbe che il nome Pendragon un poco gli importi.

Merlin distoglie lo sguardo da lui ma non riesce a mascherare il rossore che gli accende il volto e le orecchie. Vorrebbe spiegarsi, dirgli che è _Arthur_ prima che un Pendragon, che è quello che rappresenta per lui a frenarlo, ad imbarazzarlo, ma si sente davvero troppo intimido dalla portata di quei sentimenti per farlo.

«No, è che di solito-», di solito non va in quel modo, di solito Arthur non si prende quel disturbo. Merlin sospira e torna ad affrontarlo. «Tu sei molto importante, Arthur» ritenta e vorrebbe sotterrarsi per quello che gli è appena uscito di bocca, per un _per me_ che sembra riverberarsi ovunque tra le pareti della Stanza delle Necessità, eppure gli è rimasto bloccato in gola.

E Arthur sembra capire. Lo conosce da sei anni, ormai, e ha imparato a leggere le sue espressioni, i suoi modi, le sue pause. Sa tutto di Merlin e, per questo, intuisce ci sia altro, altro che va oltre l’ipotesi semplicistica dell’appartenere a una Casata potente. Così, si rimette in piedi e lo preme sulle spalle contro il divano, abbassandosi per intrufolare nuovamente la lingua all’interno della sua bocca.

Con le ginocchia tra quelle di lui, lo spinge ad allargare le gambe e fa scivolare una mano dalla sua spalla al suo ventre, sorprendendosi della differenza tra le loro corporature. Il proprio fisico è scattante, allenato, e quello di Merlin avrebbe presto avuto la consistenza del porridge se non l’avesse convinto a fare un po’ di attività.

Gli sarebbe mancato.

«Questi sono i miei ultimi mesi a Hogwarts» mormora tra le sue labbra. «Non credo riusciremo a vederci spesso, dopo».

Merlin annuisce. «Sei destinato a fare grandi cose».

Il Grifondoro apre la bocca per prenderlo in giro, vorrebbe davvero scherzarci su – cos’è mai tutta questa solennità? –, ma la sua voce è così seria, così ferma che una parte di lui pensa sia vero. Forse, c’è qualcosa di più che essere un Pendragon nel suo destino, o forse, proprio perché è un Pendragon, potrà cambiare e rendere il loro mondo un posto migliore.

«Chissà» gli risponde allora, affascinato dalla sicurezza che sprigionano gli occhi di Merlin.

C’è qualcosa di inafferrabile in lui, qualcosa di misterioso, qualcosa di antico, e, a volte, gli viene da chiedergli _chi sei, chi sei tu per me?_ Ma Arthur non lo fa per la sciocca paura di sentire una risposta che sa già, e non può condizionare il suo futuro più di quanto non abbia fatto in quegli anni.

Si prende tutto il tempo che serve per sbottonargli la camicia e sciogliere il nodo della cravatta dai colori opposti alla propria. Finisce il lavoro slacciandogli anche i pantaloni e si sofferma a fissare la pelle nuda per individuare altri possibili danni, dato che l’idiota ha disertato l’Infermeria.

È sollevato nel non trovare altri segni, anche se sospetta abbia almeno qualche livido sul sedere.

Peccato, dovrebbe aver più cura di sé stesso.

Si avvicina al suo orecchio, sfiorando con le labbra la conchiglia e scendendo sulla curva del collo.

Merlin rilascia un sospiro e cinge le braccia attorno alla sua schiena. Lo spinge contro di sé e sente il suo sesso premergli contro la pancia.

«Allora è vero che avevi una certa fretta» scherza.

Per ripicca Arthur gli stringe le natiche per sollevarlo e far scontrare i loro inguini duri. Gemono entrambi – Merlina anche un po’ di dolore, come ha sospettato –, ma per fortuna non devono trattenersi: nessuno li cerca, nessuno li troverà, non ci sono allenamenti di Quidditch, forse solo compiti da concludere dopo cena, dopo che avranno saziato quel bisogno, quella necessità che Arthur ha dovuto dissimulare prima.

Adesso, invece, può lasciarsi andare e cadere con Merlin su quel divano, che è così piccolo da trasformare ogni minimo movimento in nuova, bellissima, stimolazione. Arthur cerca di resistere alla morsa del piacere – ha un debole per la delicatezza con cui Merlin lo esplora in punta di dita, di lingua e di labbra, come potesse rompersi alla minima forza – e, così, insiste con le carezze, serra le dita attorno alla sua erezione e muove la mano su e giù, portando quella libera a stringergli i testicoli pur di farlo venire per primo.

Merlin scatta con i fianchi in alto e perde la presa su di lui, travolto dall’orgasmo, mentre Arthur osserva il suo viso deformarsi. Questa volta, il Serpeverde non chiude gli occhi per godersi l’oblio, ma affonda lo sguardo negli occhi lucidi dell’altro e si trattiene dal rivelargli la verità.

Non è vero che non si sarebbero visti mai più.

Arthur è il suo destino, è la sua metà. Sono due facce della stessa medaglia e Merlin l’avrebbe seguito, anche se avrebbe significato abbandonare la scuola e non frequentare il settimo anno.

Già immagina le urla di Arthur, ma almeno adesso sono solo rochi gemiti in cui riconosce anche il proprio nome.


End file.
